


Christmas Talk

by kleinerGummiflummi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinerGummiflummi/pseuds/kleinerGummiflummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan invites Vav home on Christmas. It turns out differently than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Talk

Ryan was busy trying to keep his shopping bags from falling and trying not to slip on the ice that had built up on the sidewalk. So busy in fact that he almost ran into someone sitting in front of him, propped against a wall.

He was about to mumble an apology and walk past, when he noticed the person's blue clothes and overall britishness. "Vav?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The superhero jumped at the sound of the voice and stumbled to his feet, sending the snow that had gathered on his hair and his clothes flying. “Mad King?”

"We’re not fighting. Just call me Ryan. What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

Vav opened and closed his mouth a few times before he reluctantly mumbled: "X-Ray kicked me out of headquarters."

"What did you do?"

Vav gasped dramatically and clutched a hand to his chest.  
"Nothing. Why do you always immediately assume it's my fault?"

"Vav?"

"I ... I might have filled his stockings with cake."

Ryan sighed. He gave the lanky brit an appraising look and then nodded in the direction he had been going before.  
"Come along."

"I'm not sure I should-"

Ryan sent him a blank look.  
"You're sitting on the street on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

 

They walked in silence for a few blocks before they entered an apartment building. Ryan led Vav up some flights of stairs towards an apartment door. He had to fiddle a bit but managed to unlock it without dropping his bags.

When they entered the apartment they were met by warm air and the smell of freshly baked cookies. Vav followed Ryan into the living room where he busied himself with putting away the bags and rearranging some candles and flowers on the coffee table.

The finality of the door slamming shut behind them stood in crass contrast to the friendliness of the Christmas decorations scattered throughout the room.

Vav studied the decorated tree and the presents placed below it warily.  
"Whose place did we just break into?"

"It's mine."

Vav stepped further into the room and noticed a cow standing in the corner behind the tree, confirming that it was probably (maybe?) really Ryan’s apartment. He didn’t trust this.  
"Why is it so christmasy?"  
The look Ryan sent him made him feel like an idiot.

"Because it's Christmas?"

Vav gave an incredulous nod. He tried and failed to make out the nametags on the presents and noticed some stockings put up on the wall below the window.  
"Were you expecting company?"

"Nope."

Vav hummed thoughtfully.  
"Hm. Listen, that's not something I ever thought about before, but... are you going to see your family for Christmas?"

Ryan shuffled around a bit and eventually settled for sitting on the couch behind the coffee table.  
"Nah. I don't really get along with them."

Vav continued to hum and cocked his head in thought.  
“Are you meeting your friends?”

Ryan began to play with the candles.  
“Well, most of the people I would consider friends occasionally try to kill me. So I’d rather not.”

Vav’s face was scrunched up in concentration.  
"Oh... Are you... dating someone?"

Ryan’s hands stilled.  
"N- Are you hitting on me?"

Vav’ eyes widened and he took a step back, frantically waving his arms as he talked.  
"What? No! I would never! Listen, Ryan, me? Do you think I'm the kind of-? No."

Ryan dropped the candle back on the table.  
"Okay. Gee. No need to react like that."

Vav studied Ryan’s slouched over form then looked away and sighed. With a pout he mumbled:  
"Well, okay, maybe I am."

"Oh?"

Vav kept facing away but glanced at Ryan out of the corner of his eye.  
"What do you mean 'oh'? I've been dropping hints left and right!"

"Didn't see them."

Vav spun around and spread out his arms.  
"How could you not have-"

Ryan quickly interrupted him, recognizing the tone that would lead to a long rant.  
"So do you want to like uh..."  
And that’s where his courage left him.

Vav slowly lowered his arms and narrowed his eyes.  
"Like?"

Ryan picked the candle back up so he didn’t have to look at Vav.  
"Like... do something about that?"

Vav took a step towards Ryan and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I thought you wanted to- Why did you even bring it up if-"

Ryan got off the couch and walked to meet Vav in the middle of the room. "I wanted to ask first! I can't just- Well, I guess I can.” He cupped Vav’s cheek and leaned forward ever so slightly. “Is this okay?"

Vav’s eyes flickered back and forth between Ryan’s eyes and his lips.  
"Sure."

"Good."

Ryan leaned forward to close the gap and meet Vav in a warm press of lips. He let his free hand trail along Vav’s side and up his back where he let it rest, feeling the tight muscles under the fabric as he pulled him closer.  
Vav wrapped his arms around Ryan and tilted his head to the side to get better access to his mouth. They enjoyed the slide of soft lips against each other before they had to pull away for air.

Breathing heavily Ryan reluctantly leaned back to get some space between their faces and gazed deeply into Vav’s green eyes.

After a few seconds of silence he asked: "So, are we dating now?"

"Do you want to?" Vav asked.

"Yeah."

Vav smiled at him.  
"Well, okay then. I guess we are."

"Hold on a minute."  
Ryan let go of Vav and walked over to the tree to rummage around the presents. He returned to Vav and held a box up to him.

"What's that?"

Ryan looked at the obviously gift-wrapped box for a moment.  
"Uh... A present?"

Vav eyed the box suspiciously.  
"So you were planning this?"

Ryan brought his free hand up to the back of his neck and glanced to the side.  
"I was going to give it to you at our next fight."

Vav smiled at him.  
“Aw, that's cute. Wait! Damn, my present is still in the headquarters."

"Ooh, what present?" Ryan asked.

"N-none! You didn't hear anything," Vav just so managed not to stumble over his words.

"Sure," Ryan said with a cocky grin as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
